My book of challenges and one-shots
by pumpkin pillow
Summary: In here I will put all the challenges and maybe one-shots i've made.
1. MuffinClan: Just a game

**A/N: This is my first MuffinClan challenge and I hope that it is accepted. When I wrote it, I nearly cried. Enjoy this story.**

In The End It Was Just A Game

I don't know how it happened, nor do I know how it came to that. It just all happened so quickly. But well, I should probably start from right the beginning and tell you my story.

It was a nice and sunny morning, so my mum allowed me to play outside with my friend Dawnkit. She was a moon older than I was, and her apprentice ceremony could be every day now. So we decided to spend the last few days together in one day, somewhat useful.

Know, we were kits and everybody thinks kits can only do play-fights or listening to elder's stories. But we were different. After Cloudsky went to check on my brother, we went out and played. First play fights, then hide and seek. But after a few times, it got boring. We sat down and the cream colored cat asked me after a while, "So, do you want to do somethingREALLY exciting? "

I wide awake.

"Yeah, why not," I mewed, trying to sound cool and not like the three moons old kit I was.

"Ok," Dawnkit breathed and bent over to me. "So, you see, we walk through the dirt place tunnel, and then go discover the lake!" I nodded.

"Cool this is gonna be so cool and adventures. I can't wait," I squealed.

"But hey," Dawnkit tried to warn me. "This is going to be against the rules and probably VERY dangerous," But I just ignored her warning. Later I would regret that the most.

"Hey, c'mon, you know me, dangerous is my second name," I told my friend. She didn't seem to be convinced, so I told her, "Hey, you were the one who brome to this and then we're gonna do this together,"

Now I was able to see that spark in her eyes again. She jumped up and the way. "Hey, Echokit, come or did you change your mind?" the she-kit challenged me. "Never!" I shouted and ran after best friend.

But before we could reach the tunnel, a senior warrior came into our way.

"Well, well, do we have here," Darkstream questioned.

"Echokit and Dawnkit," I squeaked.

"Oh, and where are we going today?" the dark tom mewed, one eyebrow rising.

I looked down to my paws. "Um, well, you see, I needed to go to the dirt place and because I am scared to go there alone, Dawnkit accompanies me," I lied at the warrior.

"Aha," he just meowed and headed back to the warriors' den.

Dawnkit sighed in relive. "Well, that was close,"

I just nodded and followed her. "Hey Echokit," I knew something strange was going to come now.

"Yea, what is it?" I replied, annoyed.

"Are you really afraid of going to the dirt place all by yourself?"

I stopped and thought for a moment what my BEST friend was thinking me, but then screeched, "NO WAY!"

Dawnkit giggled and continued walking through the trees. I quickly followed her. We passed many trees and bushes. The forest was way bigger than I had imagined. Was so big and scent came from all over the place, irritating me all the time.

At first we had trouble finding our way through the trees, but then Dawnkit had the idea of following paths where the grass was flat and could smell ThunderClan warriors. I agreed with her, but secretly wondered how she knew all that.

And that last, we were able to see the blue lake. It was much bigger than I had imagined, and I could smell a strange scent that somehow tasted strange. Somehow, I just couldn't describe it.

"There it is," Dawnkit mewed, breathless.

"Yea," I nodded and started to down the hill. "Race me, if you can!" I yelled at my friend. She understood away and chasing after me.

"I'm gonna win!" I shouted at the wind that was blowing into my face. This was how it should be. But because I was small and my legs were correspondingly shorter than Dawnkit's, so it was just logically she overtime not long after our small race started.

I looked to my left and saw the cream colored pelt, belonging to dear friend, Dawnkit. I hissed under my breath and tried to run faster. But, how you've probably already guessed, I failed. And how I should know now, it was one of mistakes I did that day.

Suddenly rain started pouring down from the sky. I looked up and saw dark, gray clouds covering the sky; also the claw-moon was shining bright. I hadn't noticed how late it was. I tried to speed up, and this time I really did.

Why, you ask? Because I was afraid. No, not afraid at the thunder and lightning, no, the thing was that I couldn't see Dawnkit anymore. The rain covered my sight she was probably already somewhere near the lake. I needed to get to her quick. I had the strange feeling something terrible was happening.

Then I slipped away, the ground was soaked, and the earth had turned into mud and water.

I had problems even standing, or rather running. Then I panicked, I screamed and screamed and for help, and I screamed for Dawnkit. I still had hope that I would see her again.

Then I reached the lake I saw a cream pelt on the top of it.

"DAWNKIT!" I yelled. I noticed that she hanging on to a branch which was swimming on the waves.

"Echokit!" she shouted. I couldn't see her clearly, because the fog was in my way. I didn't know by that time that this word, my name, would be the last thing she would ever say.

Suddenly I couldn't see her body anymore. It was gone. Her waving paw, it was gone. And after many minutes. Many minutes, I don't remember for how long I've stood there, and waited, and shouted her name. Over and over again. After these moments, I realized that she wouldn't come back.

No, my best friend was gone. I would never see her again. Never. She was gone. And, and, it was my fault. I felt guilty. I felt sad. I broke down and that was the moment when I realized something. It just made click in me.

_It's just a game. In the end life is just a game. Something that can be ended very quickly. And this time, it was my fault._


	2. MuffinClan: Drabble

**My second MuffinClan challenge! It's a drabble. Exact 100 words, without the AN. Enjoy!**

I sigh. Today the day. Today I will tell Frostwind how I feel. Maybe he will say yes. Maybe no.

I feel how the wind ruffles my fur as I pad into Frostwind's direction. I hum for me, but suddenly stop.

I see him. He is talking Flowerstem. Why?

I sneak closer, until I hear their words.

"I love Frostwind," the first crack.

"I love you, too, Flowerstem, more than everything else," Another crack. Now I am broken. They broke me. Frostwind doesn't love me. He loves someone else.

I turn around and run away. I will never come back.

**How did you like it? Tell me please! ;3**


	3. MuffinClan: Poetry

**A/N: Another MuffinClan challenge. This time it's a poem. I don't want say out of whose P.O.V it is, yet.**

_She is gone_

_Why?_

_Too soon it is dawn_

_I want to cry_

_Where are you?_

_I want to scream_

_I want to shout_

_But now the sky gets blue_

_I have to go_

_There flies a crow_

_You destroyed it_

_Every little bit_

_They're waiting_

_I have to leave_

_I have to go_

_My sister_

_Live on_


	4. MuffinClan: Trollfic

**A/N: I'm back with my FOURT YAAAAAYYYY MuffinClan challenge, and it's a troll-fic. I to say sorry if it seems as if I have abounded my REAL story, but I haven't. I will get back to writing once I've become a MuffinClan warrior!**

_ALLEGIANCES_

**EasyClan**

LEADER 

**RADIOACTIVESTAR – **yellow tom with strange black stripes on his back

DEPUTY

**IPHONEFOUR – **white she-cat with round eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**EVILLAUGH** **– **red tom with blue eyes and black spots

WARRIORS

**STARGLEAM –** purple she-cat with white star on her forehead and rainbow colored eyes _apprentice: _Obsidianpaw

**BULLDOZER – **black tom with green eyes and white tail tip

**SCHOOLBAG –** dark brown tom with markings on his left flank

**MINECRAFTGAMBLER – **brown she-cat with greenish fur on her back

**COOKIECLICKER –** blond she-cat with brown spots

**BADBOY – **always singing black tom with amber eyes

**CROWFOOD –** unwanted she-cat with gray eyes _apprentice:_ Sleepingpaw

**IHATEHOMEWORKDIRECTOR – **extremely lazy tom with weird eyes

APPRENTICE

**OBSIDIANPAW – **she-cat with no appearance

**SLEEPINGPAW – **long furred blond she-cat with green eyes

**FLAPPYPAW – **red tom with blue eyes

QUEEN

**DAWNHEART – **beautiful long furred she-cat with blue eyes (kits: **LOVEKIT** – extremely beautiful and gorgeous she-kit with pink fur with many white heart shapes on it and deep blue eyes; **YOURCLANHATESYOUKIT – **dark tom, no cat likes him)

ELDERS (We kill them, because they aren't easy enough)

PROLOGUE

_Many strange cats _gathered around a small blue lake.

"WHAT IS IT, FIRESTAR?!" a small white kit yelled. "No need to yell at me, Snowkit" a ginger tom (probably Firestar) replied, and continued,

"_From out the easy love will defeat the hated Obsidian star,"_

The other cats murmured.

Then a blue cat spoke, "Go and tell Evillaugh!" You could hear cats scream things like, NO he's evil, but Firestar didn't mind. He walked away and left the catsalone.

CHAPTER ONE

_The sun had just risen_ as Dawnheart woke her kit. "Hey, Lovekit! Come today you will be an apprentice, because the Clan loves you much!" The beautiful she-cat squeaked and Lovekit's pink body started to move.

"What is it, Mama?" she murmured, sleepy.

Then she knew. This would be THE day, the day she would become an apprentice. She jumped up and pounced outside.

"Lalalalala" she sang the whole Clan stopped doing whatever they were doing. After a moment of silence they started cheering. But they stopped as Lovekit's brother, Yourclanhatesyoukit, stepped out of the nursery.

Suddenly Radioaktivestar shouted down from the Stony Rock, "All cats that are old enough to kill an elder must be here any second now!"

The cats gathered around the Stony Rock and listened to their leader's words.

"We have gathered here today to make a kit an apprentice," his eyes shone. "Lovekit," he mewed. "Step forward, I will make you an apprentice even so you are only three moons old, because you are totally awesome!"

The Clan cheered. The only cat not cheering was Yourclanhatesyoukit. He just stood there and did nothing. Then Iphonefour asked him, "Why aren't you cheering?"

The little kit replied, "I won't cheer for such a dumbass, like that sister of mine,"

"Yourclanhatesyoukit! Don't you dare say such mean things to your sister!" Lovekit's mother scolded her son. But the tom just looked away and ignored his Clan.

"Anyway," Radioactivestar started again. "Lovekit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Lovepaw. Also I don't see the point in making you an apprentice, when you can be a warrior already," the yellow tom sighed.

"And because you are so awesome, I will be your mentor"

Then the whole Clan started to yowl, "LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Lovepaw felt so good. She knew that she would have to wait for being a warrior not too long.

She grinned, but stopped she saw how her brother was suffering. Then she put on an evil grin.

'Serves him right' she thought as she turned to walk to her mentor. Then she noticed something. He looked so cool.

CHAPTER TWO

_The sun shone and Lovepaw_ padded outside the apprentice den. Today would be her third day as an apprentice, and she TOTALLY hated Obsidianpaw. Of course EVERY cat, incuding Radioactivestar, loved her, but Obsidianpaw kinda had a crush on her leader as well.

It was somehow frustrating. And it seemed as if the yellow leader had laid an eye on the she-cat, which has no appearance.

But today would be the day on which she would go hunting with Radioactivestar, alone. Lovepaw smiled and made plans.

Until SUDDENLY Evillaugh krept up from behind her. "There is a prophecy it says something like the easy love with kill the hated obsidian star, but to behonest, I just forgot what it really said," the medicine cat looked strange and dissapeared into thin air. Ok the cat didn't disappear into thin dust, just hid behind a stone.

Lovepaw rolled her eyes.

"Mentor, mentor," she shrieked as she saw her leader standing just a few tail-lengths away from her. But then she saw that he was making out with Stargleam!

SHOCK!

The little hearts on Lovepaw's pelt dropped and tthe pink she-cat turned around and ran away.

Suddenly she tripped and fell, right before the paws of a white and red tom. As the little she-cat looked up she saw right into the orange eyes of a tom. They were so beautiful that she just fainted.

THE END

No, just a joke.

**A/N: So, how was it? Did you like it? Hated it? You can flame if you want, for me flames are just another way of showing citizen. **


	5. MuffinClan: Alphabeticly Letters

**Heyho! Welcome to my last MuffinClan challenge as an apprentice. Because it is number five. Also you should join. MuffinClan is epic!**

* * *

_When the night falls and the stars go out_

The night was slowly falling, the moon shone bright and everything seemed fine. But it wasn't. A large army of cats trumbled through the woods, destroying the peace which was lying on the quiet forest night untill now. Heavy breath could be heard, and small white clouds drifted away from the cats jaws.

There must have been like hundreds of cats, led by one, bloodthursty cat. Her white fur was covered with blood, her large claws shining in the moonlight, her icy cold eyes showed no mercy. This cat was Snowstar, she was the cat that had reunited the Clans into one, and now led it into a battle, no, it wasn't just any battle. It was the battle of all times. Or so it seemed.  
Not so long ago a gigantic looking group of non-Clan cats had invaded Clan territory.

Snowstar knew nothing about them, only that they called themselves _the Lost Ones_. This group of cats had threatend the Clan, SnowClan - how Snowstar had called her new Clan - for far too long. For many days now Snowstar had tried to turn her cats into cats like her, cats that not only loved to fight, but cats that lived to fight, and kill.

Some cats didn't want to change, so she had to _make _them change. And that with the help of Bearpelt. Berpelt was Snowstar's sister, the one that helped her out, and to be honest, the only cat who the white she-cat could truely trust.

Maybe that was why the dark brown she-cat followed just behind Snowstar.

Probably some cats were glad of it, because if she would walk through the lines, they could easily be discovered by her, talking not so good stuff about Snowstar, the leader that surpressed the warrior code, the leader that destroyed the Clans how they used to be, the leader that would kill them all tonight. That were just some of the many titles the cats had given to their leader.

But she didn't know it, and if she knew, then she wouldn't hesitate to kill whoever said it.

Suddenly a loud wail was heard. A cat was attaked. All the other cats just stood there in a circle around it. It's muddy brown pelt was striped with a gigantic wound, from up his back, over his flank and down to the tummy. Everyone was shocked.

"Excuse me, can I pass... Thank you," then Bearpelt stood in front of the cat. She turned her head around and yelled, "Snowstar, we have a wounded cat over here, brown pelt, green eyes, tom, come!"

In which felt like not even a heartbeat the crowd was silent. Ice blue eyes, colder than the coldest ice gazed around the cats.

"Cats from SnowClan, this tom I believe is Mudpool, you see what happened to him?" The cats nodded. "THIS will happen to you, too," Shocked gasps meat Snowstar's ear. "BUT" She shouted. "Not if we don't denfend ourselves. They come from out the shadows, kill and dissapear again, as quick as the wind. No one knows where they are, nor do we know what they are planning on doing next," Her voice became louder. "We will not lose! Not until I am dead, so remember, do NOT let your guard down, understand?"

The cats seemed impressed with what the whiite leader had told them.

But from now on everybody was quiet, trying to sneak into the save middle. But it didn't help. They came, and they came again. And many lives were lost. If you ask me, too much blood was shed that night. But they couldn't change it.

Now only a few cats were left. Snowstar stood there, not a single scratch on her body. Besides her Bearpelt lay on the ground, huffing exhausted and watching the rest, maybe ten cats. They felt it hard to believe that after all, after all these deaths, she still thought about that.

They stood there, waiting for the next attack. But it didn't come. They waited long. Very long, but the night still wasn't over, yet.

After a while it started to snow. Snowstar looked up and thought, '_This must be a sign. We will win, I know it!_'

She smiled and Bearpelt noticed that it was the first time that her sister had actually smiled. She grinned and mewed, "And don't forget, even if we go down, than we go down together, won't we, Snowstar?" Her voice had a pleading tone and it seemed as if the last houres had changed her. She didn't only think for her sister's well-becoming, but for everyone's. And also Snowstar had changed during the battle, no one really knew why, but some think taht it was because of this first cat's death. Some think she loved him, some think they were secretly mates or related.

Snowstar smiled and looked up to the sky, don't bothering the snow falling into her eyes.

"Yes, we have fought together, and I want to apologize to every cat that has left his life on this battlefield. I want that you all forgive me, expecially you, the fifth Clan, oh StarClan how have I disobeyed your rule, destroyed the Clans, and now there are only a few left of us. I want you to take care of Mudpool, and take care of Willowfang, and tell Shadepaw how much I loved being his mentor, and how, how much I regret killing him, please tell him! Please! Send me into the Dark Forest, but let them know all this, please!" She begged and broke down.

The rest cats stared at their leader, horrifyed. Then a slash. A claw cut though a blond tom's throat. And it dissapeared. After that, the second cat fell and the third one tumbled backwards, befor lying still on the ground. The fifth cat's eyes turned until the pupils were gone, just as it's life. The sixth, seventh and eight cat went down together, one strike, cutting through three stomagths. Now there were only two left. Bearpelt and the broke down Snowstar.

Bearpelt stood protectively in front of her sister, who mewed that she didn't need to be protected.

But her sister stood there. Nothing could bring her away from there. Nothing, nothing helped, Snowstar could plead as much as she wanted. "I won't let you die," these were Bearpelt's last words. Then a cat killed her. But this time it didn't dissapear. It stood there and mewed, "Now you have no one, no one to be there for you. You are alone," The voice sounded evil, the cat sounded like it had fun in seeing Snowstar suffering.

"Who, who are you?" she asked, weakly. "Oh, my, that is not necessairy right here, right now. The only thing that is inportant, is that I want to know how you want to die. Do you want me to me to make it quick, or long?"

Of course Snowstar didn't answer. I think no cat would ever answer to a question like that. Of course she would use the quick way, but they probably didn't want that. So she stayed silently. Which was, how she knew a second later, a great mistake. The tom slashed his paw forward and cut through her throat. But he let his claw inside, so that Snowstar got strangled. That day the Clans dyed out. They were extinct.

On that middow never grew anything after this fight. Not even grass.

* * *

**YAY! This is my FIFTH complete challenge! So is Bold, or Muffin are on I can become a warrior. I hope they accept the challenge. **

**Bye everyone!**


	6. MapleClan: Drabble

**Hey folks, this is my first MapleClan challenge and it was for a drabble. Without the AN exactly 100 words long. **

I closed my eyes, and opened them again. Where was I? Was this StarClan?

I remembered from the stories I've heard, back when I was a kit that StarClan was bright and welcoming. This strange place was neither of both.

It was dark, and shadows lured behind every tree or bush or even the smallest stone. I sighed. Where was? I asked myself again. But I knew that I wouldn't get an answer.

Then I saw amber eyes glowing in the dark, and a tortoiseshell she-cat stepped out. She grinned evil and said, "Welcome to the Dark Forest, young cat,"

**I hope I pass, and bye….**


	7. GloomClan: Drabble

**WARRIORS**

I looked up and smiled. I knew that this day was going to be perfect.

"Dawnpaw, Echopaw" Milkstar meowed down from the Highledge. "Blizzardwing,"she called. "Do you think that Dawnpaw is ready to be a warrior?" Dawnpaw's mentor nodded.

"Yes, I believe she is"

My leader turned to Treeclaw, my mentor. "And Echopaw?" My Treeclaw mewed, "Yes, she is as ready as ready can be!"

The white leader nodded. "Ok, then Echopaw, Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your lives?"

I looked into my sister's amber eyes; we said, "I do"


	8. GloomClan: Poetry

**Leaf-fall**

_Leaf-fall_

_Golden leaves_

_The sun shines_

_But soon cold comes_

_Leafbare_


	9. GloomClan: The air is getting thinner

**It's over**

The sun shone bright through the few holes of the warrior's den. I yawned, not wanting to stand up, because the warm sun warmed my light brown pelt.

"Hey, Echofall!" my sister, Dawncloud, nudged me. I struggled. "Go away…" I mumbled.

But my sister didn't give up. She poked me with her paw and did that for about a few minutes. After what probably seemed to Dawncloud like ages, I stood up. My dark paws hurt, and I just couldn't remember why.

I padded out of the den, followed by Dawncloud. Her cream fur shone in the sunlight. Wait, sunlight?

Oh no. It was already so late!

"Well, well," Flameriver greeted us. "The newly made warriors are too late," she meowed. Oh yes, now I remembered. Our warrior ceremony was only yesterday,, and my paws hurt because I stood vigil all night long.

I sighed.

"Ok, so I want you two to hunt at Snakestones," the golden deputy told us. I nodded and grinned. "Key" Flameriver shook her head annoyed, and turned around.

My sister gave me a quick nod, signaling me to follow her. I rolled my eyes, but followed her through the gorse tunnel. I went into the forest and told Dawncloud that I would go near Thunderpath, and she would hunt at snakerocks, because she was the only cat I knew who could hunt really good snakes. She agreed with me and I made my way to Thunderpath.

I didn't even know why I took that way, but somehow I just did. It was like a call from someone who was nearer to me than any cat else.

I sighed.

As soon as I took on the scent of a squirrel, I crouched down and crept around the trees. I saw it and leapted at it and before it could escape I bit it into the neck.

I cheered silently and burried it witha dry dirt.

"So," I mewed to myself. "What do I do next?" I didn't find any other scent trails and before I knew it, I stood in front of Thunderpath.

I wondered if the black stone really was so hard. I mean, I never was on Thunderpath before, I was never allowed. I lifted one paw up and set it onto the stony ground. I felt the warm floor touch my paws and smiled. Why where all the others afraid of Thunderpath?

Suddenly I heard a loud growl. My eyes widened and I thought, _Don't panic. But what is that?_ I looked closer and saw a giant monster racing towards me. My thoughts raced as quickly as the approching monster.

_What's happening? Will they miss me? What's with Dawncloud? __Will she miss me? _

"NOOO!" I screamed. "I'm too young to die…" I whispered, but it was over.


	10. GloomClan: Disfirgured

**My Left Eye**

I sighed. It's been one moon now since that incident had happened. I often got reminded of it, and never was able to really get over it. What I was reminded of, you wonder? Well, that was easy to say. My left eye. I was blind on it. And it all just happened when I was hunting. I just tripped over a stone and fell onto the dirty ground, with that I my eye hit a stone and so I was blinded on that eye.

My father didn't seem to care about it really, just like my brother. They treated me like a normal cat, even so I wasn't. My mother, on the other paw, only cared about my sister, and totally ignored my father and brother. Shadepaw and Darkstrike visited me every day in the medicine cat's den.

But Flowerpaw and Brookflame just ignored me. Every time Shadepaw tried to bring my sister to visit me, she would say, "I do not have a sister." and walk away.

This made me sad, but even sadder made me my mother. One day she needed to go visit Woodheart I spoke to her, "Hello mum! I'm so glad that you were able to visit me at last…" I had added silently.

But my mother just stared at me coldly and mewed, "I only have one kit, and that is Flowerpaw, so do not call me mother, because. You. Are. An. Disgrace. For our whole Clan," I couldn't really say something; I could just glare at her as she got her paw treated, and how she walked out. How she left me alone.

"Hey, Forestpaw. I think I know what's wrong with you,"

I opened my right eye. "What is it this time, Woodheart?" I asked my medicine cat, annoyed. I couldn't recall how often she had already told me that exact sentence.

The brown she cat rolled her eyes. "Ok, so, I asked Littlefire, you know the medicine cat of WindClan, and he told me that he had a cause like you,"

My eye sparked. "Really?" She nodded.

"Yes, and it took him quite a long time till he figured it out. But you will not be able to see three dimensions anymore. Maybe you have already noticed it, but maybe not - after all you have your eyes shut nearly all the time,"

Yes, he was right. I had my eyes shut nearly all the time, but I nearly lay on the ground and slept all the time. But when I had looked, then it was strange. I saw things different, like they were just paw prints. It was strange. Was that what Woodheart meant with not three dimensional anymore?

I shook my head to get rid of that thoughts. "So, what does it mean, then?" I asked her.

"You can never be a warrior," she mewed, her amber eyes darkening. "You can't catch prey, because you can't see it directly. You can't fight, because you can't see properly.

"But, but what can I do then?" I stammered, or rather whimpered.

Woodheart gulped. "Well, you could be my apprentice…" she offered me. Her apprentice? But that would mean that I would become a medicine cat…

But, but, I always wanted to be a leader, see cats call Foreststar out. But, well, at the moment my eye hit the stone, I knew that I could never be a leader.

"I don't know, yet. Sorry, but I want to discuss that with my father and brother, OK?" I asked her. She nodded and yelled, "Shadepaw! Darkstrike! Come, it's important!"

I rolled my eyes, couldn't that have waited? I mean, it wasn't that important, or was it?

"Hey, Forestpaw!" Shadepaw meowed cheerfully. "So, what have you got to do for us?" The dark tabby tom asked me. "Well," I started and told him about how Woodheart told me about my eye, and that I could become the next medicine cat.

Darkstrike told me right away to take the job. "It is your life's opportunity." Were his words. And Shadepaw mewed, "It's not so bad, after all, that is a way how you can serve your Clan the best…"

I sighed. I didn't need to ask my mother and sister, so I told Woodheart, "Ok, I will take on the apprenticeship of a medicine cat, I hope I can serve my Clan again like this."

I saw Shadepaw smile and grinned at him.

* * *

Later that day I heard Longstar yowl, "ALL CATS OLD EAUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY MEET UNDER THE GREAT OAK!" One by one every cat made their way outside and met by the great oak.

"Today we have a very special day," he purred. "Woodheart, I'll overgive the word to you,"

The brown she cat dipped her head, "thank you, and Cats of RiverClan, as you know, I will not be around forever." she mewed. "so it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown love and knowledge. Your next medicine cat will be Forestpaw."

The Clan cheered out my name, all expect Flowerpaw and Brookflame. they just stood there and did nothing.

Longtail spoke up again, "Forestpaw, do you accept the postion of being the next medicine cat?"

I was really excited. "I do" I whispered, so quiet that you could barely hear it.

But Woodheart did. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

I nodded and followed her into the medicine cat's den. I knew that my life was worthy living again, even if I was blind on one eye, it didn't matter to me anymore.  
Darkstrike told me right away to take the job. "It is your life's opportunity." Were his words. And Shadepaw mewed, "It's not so bad, after all, that is a way how you can serve your Clan the best…"


	11. GloomClan: 20 Stories of Love

**Just this once**

The night was slowly falling onto ThunderClan camp, and Cinderpelt was sorting out herbs. She was tired and would rather sleep, but what she needed to do, just had to be done.*

Ever since Yellowfang, her mentor, died in the fire a few moons ago everything had been a mess. She didn't know what to do without her mentor's guide. But at least she had Fireheart, the handsome ginger tom.

He used to be her mentor before she got hit by a monster, so they had a very good bonding, The pale gray she cat sighed heavily.

Every cat was already in his or her nest and slept peacefully for themselves.

Everyone but her. When the she cat thought of it, maybe everything could have gotten diffrent if she weren't hit by that monster, and broke her hind leg.

Maybe Yellowfang wouldn't have died, maybe Sandstorm wouldn't have gotten Fireheart. Cinderpelt shook her head.

_No, no, no!_

She told herself.

_You can't be thinking of that, like that. You two can't and won't ever be togetther like that._

It was one of the moments when Cinderpelt thought about what would have changed. Maybe she would be a warrior instead of a more or less useless medicine cat, who wasn't even able to keep SIlverstream alive.

Fireheart always told her- wait, no not again! He crossed her mind again! Why did this keep happening to her? She shook her head.

"No, no, no Cinderpelt! You can't think about Fireheart right now!" she mumbled to herself, but didn't notice a dark shadow hushing around in front the medicine cat's den.

"So, what about me?" Cinderpelt tuurned around and saw Fireheart sitting in front of her, holding one paw out to her.

"I-I" she started but stopped again. She looked down at her gray paws and mewed, "I was thinking about what could have been between us, if the monster, you know what I mean…"

When she opened her eyes, she saw Fireheart's muzzle nearly touching hers. She held her breath for a few heartbeat, and whispered, "I don't know what to say, i just wish we could be together Fireheart…" she confessed.

He nodded. "Me too, but we can't, you are a medicine cat now, and I am a warrior. We walk two completly diffrent ways. Do you understand that?" he asked her. The medicine cat nodded.

"I know that," she mumbled leaning against the ginger tom. "I just wish it could be real" he didn't reply to that.

but after a few minuets he mewed, "C'mon, we might not pend our lives together, but we can always spend this night together, can't we?" he asked me grinning. I laughed and we walked side-by-side out of the camp, our tails twisted together.

*I don't think that made sense

**MY LAST ONE! And sorry that it's kinda short, I just didn't know what to write...**


	12. HamsterClan: Drabble

**My first HamsterClan challenge!**

I woke up, I got out. Everything was normal. But was it really normal? I looked around and saw my family talking to each other; but when I got closer, I noticed that it wasn't normal. My mother was flirting with my father, and my brother and sister fought. What was wrong?

"Hey, Flowerheart?" I asked my mother, but she just looked at me and mewed, "Oh, it's you Heatpaw, I'm sorry but I can't talk to you now, your father is telling me so nice things!" she laughed and licked my father's face. Just what was wrong with them?


	13. ShugarClan: Poetry

**This is my first ShugerClan challenge, it is a poem and it's crappy. Sorry, but it is. I hope it gets accepted though. **

* * *

The cat who found a knife

I once walked through the woods one night,

Until a kitty pet brought me something it called a knife.

I asked it what it would do to it,

And it said, it was there to make the prey fit.

"Why do you need it? You can just cut it with your claw,"

I wondered out loud.

"Because that is against the law,"

"Oh, that my friend, I doubt!"

So I sprang and clawed off its face,

Until it ran away, not really with grace.

Then I took a look at the knife.

Could it also end a life?

I decided I should know,

And I don't know how,

But I took the knife,

And ended my life.


	14. DreamClan: Drabble

I am here, you are there. Why are there? Why aren't you here?

I am waving at you. Don't you see me?

I look around, I close my eyes and look back at you.

Now you are gone. Don't you love me?

Am I really nothing to you? I walk forward and look at the place where you disappeared.

But I don't reach that spot. I thought I would, but I didn't.

I look down and see the ground under my paws breaking.

I gaze up and see the sky is falling.

I see death.


	15. DreamClan: Canon Shot

**That stormy night - Shy Fawn**

The light moon shone over the mountains and died the cold stones into a shimmering light. A group of cats were travelling through the mountains that night. They were feeling cold and were hungry. They had no place to stay and no place to go. The wind ruffled their fur, as they wandered around, not knowing where to go. They were thinking of how to survive, and that they did so intensive that they did not notice how the wind got stronger and slowly began forming its self to a storm. The strong winds blew across the mountains tops and carried snow down, many snow. But the cats didn't stop walking, they walked on and on.

Suddenly a strong squall moved across the stones as the cats passed a cliff, that was when the wind carried off a certain cat, a cat whose death would change lives. The dark tom yowled as he was taken away by the storm. As he cried for help, for his ancestors to help. But no one did, no one could. It just happened. And then he was gone. The tom was gone and left the cats depressed and sad. Exspecially one certain cat. One certain brown she-cat sat there at the cliff, not bothering that the storm could kill her too. She just sat there and hoped that it would all end soon. Her mate was gone. Not anymore there, it was all for nothing.

Then she set out a loud wail, a loud wail full of the sadness she felt. All the cold that filled her heart. And just when she was about to take a step forward and let her paws carry herself off the cliff, she heard a voice call her name.

"Shy Fawn!" it called.

Dark Whiskers!

She recognized his voice. His soft voice. Only the sound of it made her stop walking. It made her stop from attending suicide.

"Don't do it! I want you to live, even with out me by your side," he told her. She started to smile.

But she was furious. Why should she not do it? Why should she live?

"Why?" she asked him. "Why do you think I could possibly be able to live with out you?" she called against the wind. "Why can't you see that I won't be able to live with out your warmth? With out your guiding love? How?" she screamed. It seemed like she was afraid of him not hearing her.

She started to cry. She knew that he wouldn't hear her. She thought she was going insane thinking that a dead cat could hear her. Or could even talk or speak to her.

"You will make it, I promise! Just think of the kits," his soft voice echoed through the cold mountain night.

Shy Fawn's eyes widened. When did he find out about the kits? She never told him.

"Rising moon told me. But don't worry, it will be fine, just have trust, and it will end ouf like you wish for,"

These were the last words Shy Fawn ever heard from her old mate again. She never was able to listen to the sweet sound of it, she just wasn't. And she knew it. But she also never let anyone else in, not even once, but until that fate changing day. The day she smiled for the first time since a whole moon.

She was deep in thoughts, thinking about Dark Whiskers like evry day, as she saw Jay's Wing and Half Moon running around wildly. But it wasn't like they used to do back in their kidhood, they weren't playing. She knew that something had happened, but didn't know what. Half Moon seemed angry and Jay's wing desperate. But she held her tung away and didn't say anything.

Suddenly Shy Fawn felt he stomach hurt extremly bad. She started to press her eyes closed and cryed out, "Half Moon! HELP ME MY KITS ARE COMING!"

The she-cat blanked out everything else around her and when all of her friends gathered around her, she mewed, "Please help me, I don't know what to do,"

Half Moon helped her drink, which she was glad of.

Then pain stroke through her body. And she opened her eyes and saw how Jay'sWing told the others what to do. She smiled. Then Owl Feather gave her a stick which she was supposed to tak in her mouth. That she did.

"How- how many do you think?" she pressed out. Jay's wing replied that it would be about three or more. She nodded and waited for the tom to say what had to be said, "Hang on, I think the fist one's coming,"

Shy Fawn felt the stick break between her jaws and looked at the little kit lying on the hard cave ground. "It's a tom," Half moon told her.

"He's black, just like Dark Whiskers," she purred happily. Then she thought for a second. "I think I will call you Dark Skies. You are the little tom I waited for moons," she told her little son. Thag moment she was happy again, and smiled


	16. DreamClan: Poetry

_Many years ago,_

_I used to take my breath,_

_I walked with the flow,_

_I stood underneath the stars._

* * *

_But one day it happened,_

_My mate was gone,_

_Just like that my heart was flattened,_

_I never listened to that song._

* * *

_I never loved again,_

_My denmates told me to move on,_

_But I couldn't call up high,_

_To the sky,_

_Waiting,_

_Forever._

* * *

_And then one stormy night,_

_I began to think I might,_

_But no,_

_Oh no,_

_I couldn't do it,_

_But I did._

* * *

_I died that night,_

_With out your love and help,_

_Went up to StarClan._

_I'll meet you my love._


	17. Clan of Clouds: Drabble

If I were a warrior cat, I would kick against my mother stomach before I am born.

I would be happy to open my eyes for the first time.

I would play with mossballs and have play fights.

My mother would clean me for my apprentice ceremony.

I would squeal when I hear the leader call out my new name.

I would clean the elders' den and learn to hunt and fight.

I would ho to gatherings.

I would hear my Clanmates call out my warrior name and hold vigil.

Then I would die in a battle defending my Clan.


	18. Clan of Clouds: Fishing

**A day off training**

The sun was burning hot onto the cold water of the river. At this point of leaf-green many cats disliked patrols or going hunting. But they had to do it anyway. This day a small, dusty brown she-cat sat at the shore and watched the water with dreaming eyes. Her amber eyes glowed like the stars on silverpelt at night. But let us see what this young apprentice was thinking about.

That she-cat was me. I am Owlpaw, apprentice of the great and mighty RiverClan. I seriously didn't know what to do in this heat, so I had decided early in the morning to spend my day at the river, dreaming. I bended over the water surface and smiled. I had managed to keep the spar in my eyes, other than my brother, Pebblepaw. He had lost his spark a few days ago.

I sighed. How was I kidding? I had nothing to do. Yes, of course I could go training with my mentor, Skypath, on my free day, but who would want to do that?

So I leand back again and stared at the clouds for a while. After what seemed like forever I looked down again and saw a shadow hushing over the water.

A fish! I screamed in my mind. I held my dark paw up and slashed through the water, but instead of catching a fish, I fell into the river. I, the great and mighty Owlpaw of the great and mighty RiverClan.

I swam up, catching a breath. "Yelp," was the only sound coming out of my mouth. I caught my breath and then looked around, swimming in the water. When I realized that swimming was way better than standing outside in the cold, I didn't want to come out, but then I heard a loud and amused voice behind me mew, "So you tried to catch a fish, didn't you?"

I turned around and looked at Shrimppaw. He slowly padded into the water, causing his white fur to become wet, and helped me out.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Shrimppaw grinned and replied, "No problem, but should I tell you how to fish?" At first I didn't want to, because I was too proud, but when I realized that I when I would show Skypath what I could do, he would probably be very happy, so i mumbled a quick, 'yea'.

"Ok," Shrimppaw started and looked at the water. I did the same. "First you have to focus very hard," he mewed and narrowed his eyes. I, too, narrowed my eyes. "Then you have to look for a shadow and when you see it, try to think of where the fish will go next,"

When a shadow appeared in the river I was about to slash out, but then I remembered that I shouldn't do that. I watched the white tom following the shadow with his eyes and lashing out at a point where the fish might have approached. He threw a fish out the water, and about a fox length behind us.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. Shrimppaw nodded and purred, "You can do it, too, you know,"

I smiled and noticed that this was a great way to spend my training free day.


	19. NeonClan: Drabble

I am a cat, and cats walk. Cats run and jump and roll around.

But I don't want to jump and roll and run around. I just want to fly.

Every night I dream of flying to the stars. I just want to fly up there, and touch these bright stars with my front paw. Maybe kick it away so that is tumbles around in the great big black sky.

But every time I wake up, I'm just a small kit dreaming of flying to the stars. A kit that no one listens to. I am not important.


	20. NeonClan: Trollfic

**A/N: For this challenge I'm gonna re-post the MuffinClan challenge for NeonClan. Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

_ALLEGIANCES_

**EasyClan**

LEADER

**RADIOACTIVESTAR – **yellow tom with strange black stripes on his back

DEPUTY

**IPHONEFOUR – **white she-cat with round eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**EVILLAUGH** **– **red tom with blue eyes and black spots

WARRIORS

**STARGLEAM –** purple she-cat with white star on her forehead and rainbow colored eyes _apprentice: _Obsidianpaw

**BULLDOZER – **black tom with green eyes and white tail tip

**SCHOOLBAG –** dark brown tom with markings on his left flank

**MINECRAFTGAMBLER – **brown she-cat with greenish fur on her back

**COOKIECLICKER –** blond she-cat with brown spots

**BADBOY – **always singing black tom with amber eyes

**CROWFOOD –** unwanted she-cat with gray eyes _apprentice:_ Sleepingpaw

**IHATEHOMEWORKDIRECTOR – **extremely lazy tom with weird eyes

APPRENTICE

**OBSIDIANPAW – **she-cat with no appearance

**SLEEPINGPAW – **long furred blond she-cat with green eyes

**FLAPPYPAW – **red tom with blue eyes

QUEEN

**DAWNHEART – **beautiful long furred she-cat with blue eyes (kits: **LOVEKIT** – extremely beautiful and gorgeous she-kit with pink fur with many white heart shapes on it and deep blue eyes; **YOURCLANHATESYOUKIT – **dark tom, no cat likes him)

ELDERS (We kill them, because they aren't easy enough)

PROLOGUE

_Many strange cats _gathered around a small blue lake.

"WHAT IS IT, FIRESTAR?!" a small white kit yelled. "No need to yell at me, Snowkit" a ginger tom (probably Firestar) replied, and continued,

"_From out the easy love will defeat the hated Obsidian star,"_

The other cats murmured.

Then a blue cat spoke, "Go and tell Evillaugh!" You could hear cats scream things like, NO he's evil, but Firestar didn't mind. He walked away and left the catsalone.

CHAPTER ONE

_The sun had just risen_ as Dawnheart woke her kit. "Hey, Lovekit! Come today you will be an apprentice, because the Clan loves you much!" The beautiful she-cat squeaked and Lovekit's pink body started to move.

"What is it, Mama?" she murmured, sleepy.

Then she knew. This would be THE day, the day she would become an apprentice. She jumped up and pounced outside.

"Lalalalala" she sang the whole Clan stopped doing whatever they were doing. After a moment of silence they started cheering. But they stopped as Lovekit's brother, Yourclanhatesyoukit, stepped out of the nursery.

Suddenly Radioaktivestar shouted down from the Stony Rock, "All cats that are old enough to kill an elder must be here any second now!"

The cats gathered around the Stony Rock and listened to their leader's words.

"We have gathered here today to make a kit an apprentice," his eyes shone. "Lovekit," he mewed. "Step forward, I will make you an apprentice even so you are only three moons old, because you are totally awesome!"

The Clan cheered. The only cat not cheering was Yourclanhatesyoukit. He just stood there and did nothing. Then Iphonefour asked him, "Why aren't you cheering?"

The little kit replied, "I won't cheer for such a dumbass, like that sister of mine,"

"Yourclanhatesyoukit! Don't you dare say such mean things to your sister!" Lovekit's mother scolded her son. But the tom just looked away and ignored his Clan.

"Anyway," Radioactivestar started again. "Lovekit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Lovepaw. Also I don't see the point in making you an apprentice, when you can be a warrior already," the yellow tom sighed.

"And because you are so awesome, I will be your mentor"

Then the whole Clan started to yowl, "LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Lovepaw felt so good. She knew that she would have to wait for being a warrior not too long.

She grinned, but stopped she saw how her brother was suffering. Then she put on an evil grin.

'Serves him right' she thought as she turned to walk to her mentor. Then she noticed something. He looked so cool.

CHAPTER TWO

_The sun shone and Lovepaw_ padded outside the apprentice den. Today would be her third day as an apprentice, and she TOTALLY hated Obsidianpaw. Of course EVERY cat, incuding Radioactivestar, loved her, but Obsidianpaw kinda had a crush on her leader as well.

It was somehow frustrating. And it seemed as if the yellow leader had laid an eye on the she-cat, which has no appearance.

But today would be the day on which she would go hunting with Radioactivestar, alone. Lovepaw smiled and made plans.

Until SUDDENLY Evillaugh krept up from behind her. "There is a prophecy it says something like the easy love with kill the hated obsidian star, but to behonest, I just forgot what it really said," the medicine cat looked strange and dissapeared into thin air. Ok the cat didn't disappear into thin dust, just hid behind a stone.

Lovepaw rolled her eyes.

"Mentor, mentor," she shrieked as she saw her leader standing just a few tail-lengths away from her. But then she saw that he was making out with Stargleam!

SHOCK!

The little hearts on Lovepaw's pelt dropped and tthe pink she-cat turned around and ran away.

Suddenly she tripped and fell, right before the paws of a white and red tom. As the little she-cat looked up she saw right into the orange eyes of a tom. They were so beautiful that she just fainted.

**THE END**

No, just a joke.


	21. HappyClan: Drabble

**This is a challenge for this great forum called HappyClan, the link is on my profile. I and the wonderful Bramble run it :D**

* * *

I bounce up and down, and up ad down.

I spinn around, round and round.

I jump up, high, so high.

They say I am happy, with my white fur and blue eyes. But the truth is, I am not.

I bounce up and down, and up and down, because I am small.

I spinn around, round and round, so that I can be noticed by at least someone.

I jump high, and high, so that I can touch the sky and be a star.

They do not understand my pain.

They think they know me, but they do not.


	22. SolarClan: Drabble

Where is the difference between cats and humans?

Where is the difference between kits and elders?

Where is the difference between medicine cats and warriors?

Where is the difference between Clan-born and not?

Where is the difference between ShadowClan and ThunderClan?

Where is the difference between RiverClan and WindClan?

Where is the difference between land and water?

Where is the difference between killing and being killed?

Where is the difference between light and dark?

Where is the difference between death and life?

Where is the difference between StarClan and the Dark Forest?

The truth is, there isn't one.


	23. CloudClan: Freedom

**My Left Eye**

I sighed. It's been one moon now since that incident had happened. I often got reminded of it, and never was able to really get over it. What I was reminded of, you wonder? Well, that was easy to say. My left eye. I was blind on it. And it all just happened when I was hunting. I just tripped over a stone and fell onto the dirty ground, with that I my eye hit a stone and so I was blinded on that eye.

My father didn't seem to care about it really, just like my brother. They treated me like a normal cat, even so I wasn't. My mother, on the other paw, only cared about my sister, and totally ignored my father and brother. Shadepaw and Darkstrike visited me every day in the medicine cat's den.

But Flowerpaw and Brookflame just ignored me. Every time Shadepaw tried to bring my sister to visit me, she would say, "I do not have a sister." and walk away.

This made me sad, but even sadder made me my mother. One day she needed to go visit Woodheart I spoke to her, "Hello mum! I'm so glad that you were able to visit me at last…" I had added silently.

But my mother just stared at me coldly and mewed, "I only have one kit, and that is Flowerpaw, so do not call me mother, because. You. Are. An. Disgrace. For our whole Clan," I couldn't really say something; I could just glare at her as she got her paw treated, and how she walked out. How she left me alone.

"Hey, Forestpaw. I think I know what's wrong with you,"

I opened my right eye. "What is it this time, Woodheart?" I asked my medicine cat, annoyed. I couldn't recall how often she had already told me that exact sentence.

The brown she cat rolled her eyes. "Ok, so, I asked Littlefire, you know the medicine cat of WindClan, and he told me that he had a cause like you,"

My eye sparked. "Really?" She nodded.

"Yes, and it took him quite a long time till he figured it out. But you will not be able to see three dimensions anymore. Maybe you have already noticed it, but maybe not - after all you have your eyes shut nearly all the time,"

Yes, he was right. I had my eyes shut nearly all the time, but I nearly lay on the ground and slept all the time. But when I had looked, then it was strange. I saw things different, like they were just paw prints. It was strange. Was that what Woodheart meant with not three dimensional anymore?

I shook my head to get rid of that thoughts. "So, what does it mean, then?" I asked her.

"You can never be a warrior," she mewed, her amber eyes darkening. "You can't catch prey, because you can't see it directly. You can't fight, because you can't see properly.

"But, but what can I do then?" I stammered, or rather whimpered.

Woodheart gulped. "Well, you could be my apprentice…" she offered me. Her apprentice? But that would mean that I would become a medicine cat…

But, but, I always wanted to be a leader, see cats call Foreststar out. But, well, at the moment my eye hit the stone, I knew that I could never be a leader.

"I don't know, yet. Sorry, but I want to discuss that with my father and brother, OK?" I asked her. She nodded and yelled, "Shadepaw! Darkstrike! Come, it's important!"

I rolled my eyes, couldn't that have waited? I mean, it wasn't that important, or was it?

"Hey, Forestpaw!" Shadepaw meowed cheerfully. "So, what have you got to do for us?" The dark tabby tom asked me. "Well," I started and told him about how Woodheart told me about my eye, and that I could become the next medicine cat.

Darkstrike told me right away to take the job. "It is your life's opportunity." Were his words. And Shadepaw mewed, "It's not so bad, after all, that is a way how you can serve your Clan the best…"

I sighed. I didn't need to ask my mother and sister, so I told Woodheart, "Ok, I will take on the apprenticeship of a medicine cat, I hope I can serve my Clan again like this."

I saw Shadepaw smile and grinned at him.

* * *

Later that day I heard Longstar yowl, "ALL CATS OLD EAUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY MEET UNDER THE GREAT OAK!" One by one every cat made their way outside and met by the great oak.

"Today we have a very special day," he purred. "Woodheart, I'll overgive the word to you,"

The brown she cat dipped her head, "thank you, and Cats of RiverClan, as you know, I will not be around forever." she mewed. "so it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown love and knowledge. Your next medicine cat will be Forestpaw."

The Clan cheered out my name, all expect Flowerpaw and Brookflame. they just stood there and did nothing.

Longtail spoke up again, "Forestpaw, do you accept the postion of being the next medicine cat?"

I was really excited. "I do" I whispered, so quiet that you could barely hear it.

But Woodheart did. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

I nodded and followed her into the medicine cat's den. I knew that my life was worthy living again, even if I was blind on one eye, it didn't matter to me anymore.  
Darkstrike told me right away to take the job. "It is your life's opportunity." Were his words. And Shadepaw mewed, "It's not so bad, after all, that is a way how you can serve your Clan the best…"


	24. NightClan: Drabble

Many cats think I'm different. Many cats say I'm different. I'm not sure.

Maybe I actually am different, but maybe not.

I honestly hope I'm not that different at all. I _want _ to be just another tom. When I set one paw out my den, I already hear cats turning their heads away.

I _feel _their displeasure of me being around them longer than needed. I see it in their eyes, smell it when they talk to me. I know they feel that way, even if most leave it unspoken.

All because I loved a tom.


End file.
